bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Johann Fichte
( ) | birthday = February 9 | age = 32 | gender = Male | height = 6'7" | weight = | blood type = A | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | occupation = Spear "G" | previous occupation = | team = Tiro con L'arco | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Muramasa's Fortress | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon | storyline = The Woman who Knows All | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Johann Fichte (ヨーハン•フィヒテ, Yōhan Fihite) is an who wields the powers of a Quincy. He is a member of Tiro con L'arco, a branch of the Impero Nascosto, with the designation "G". He is known as Johann of "the Gun" (じゅうのヨーハン, Jū no Yōhan) within the organization. Appearance Johann is a fairly tall Arrancar, towering over most of his other teammates. He has very thick, light brown, hair, which he keeps swept back. His sclera are black, reminiscent of a Hollow's eyes, and his irises are green in coloration. He doesn't seem to have pupils. Though he is an Arrancar, the location of his mask remains or his Hollow hole are unknown; likely obscured by his clothing. He has a thin mustache and a tiny triangular marking on his chin. Johann wears a long-sleeved, high-collar, grey robe, which has a pin strip pattern on it. He wears this over a hark-blue turtleneck shirt, wears a similarly colored sash around his waist, and calve-high sandals. Personality Johann is a very sadistic being. He seems to relish in pain and suffering and is well known to mentally and emotionally torment his opponents while in combat; taking great pleasure in it. He is also a sinister individual, in that he will actually seek out those whom he believes he can harm the most emotionally and will insist on fighting them. In addition to this, Johann also shows a great deal of pride, such as when he proudly declared his designation letter (the letter "G") and when he recounts how he was able to kill Mashū Getsueikirite by turning his own Bankai on him. Johann, like most Arrancar, shows a particular distaste for Shinigami, even for the Impero Nascosto leader, Akujin. Johann also has shown to believe strongly in destiny, best demonstrated when he fought against Raian Getsueikirite. He believed that destiny had allowed him to confront Raian since he had killed Mashū Getsueikirite, who was Raian's brother. Equipment Bankai Stealing Device: Like most members of the Impero Nascosto, Johann possess a medallion, around the size of his palm, which can steal either the Bankai of a Shinigami or the Resurrección of an Arrancar. He apparently used it to steal the Bankai of Mashū Getsueikirite, Sanruida Sōansha. Johann can use Sanruida Sōansha's powers whenever he desires for this reason. Powers & Abilities : Johann clearly has high enough spiritual energy to allow himself to contend with a lieutenant that could wield a Bankai. : As a Quincy, Johann can absorb reishi from his surroundings to aid in his fighting. * (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Geist (其の幽霊 (ゴースト), Gōsuto; German for "Ghost", Japanese for "The Ghost"): Johann claims that this ability is another reason he was given the designation of "G". During battle, he is able to render himself intangible through unknown means. While intangible, all physical objects seem to pass right through him. However, at the same time, he is prevented from interacting with the surrounding world without becoming solid. Spirit Weapon The Gun (じゅう, Jū): Johann's special ability, called "The Gun" by Akujin, allows him to preform his Quincy techniques, particularly his Heilig Pfeil, without manifesting any sort of spiritual weapon. He does this by forming a gun-shape with his hand and then using his abilities. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By forming his hand into the shape of a gun, Johann is capable of firing the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. His unique Heilig Pfeil, however, are no bigger than the bullet of an actual gun and have far better piercing qualities than that of normal arrows. Zanpakutō As an Arrancar, Johann possesses a Zanpakutō, though he does not carry it on him, much less use it. Because of this, its name and abilities are unknown. * : Not Yet Revealed. Trivia * Johann shares his name with famous German philosopher, . * His fellow Quincy and member of the Impero Nascosto, Asumu Godai, once possessed the designation "G" when he was in the Vandenreich.